WWE High 2nd Generation
by AmyLeeViper2013
Summary: This is a story about Stone Cold 's daughter and son Kaitlyn and Blade and their misadventures of attending WWE High.


(A/N Blade and Kaitlyn Austin as well as Akira Bryan bailey holly Amy viper Yuri cooper Cassidy cooper and Jacob Cass are all my OCS)

Blade Austin and his younger sister Kaitlyn where on there way to their freshmen year of high school. Blade was 6 foot tall with jet black hair and blue eyes and he liked to call himself " Black Widow Blade Austin" for he knew how to do a spider like submission hold that could make people pass out and like his father Stone Cold Steve Austin, Blade was a foul mouth troublemaker stubborn guy. Kaitlyn Austin, Blade's sister, was 5'4 with black hair streaked with blonde and blue highlights and she was very sweet and she was like a little princess unless you made her angry then she turned into a hellcat. "You two ready for you freshmen year?" Steve asked his children. Blade grunted in boredom. " I'm just hoping Matt and Jeff Hardy are going to be in my class and not that loser Brad Maddox.." The boy said. " What about you, Katie?" Steve asked Kaitlyn. " Well I'm hoping that handsome guy Heath Slater is gonna be in my class!~ I have a soft spot for red heads!~" Kaitlyn said. Steve chuckled. " I know your gonna break a lot of hearts, Kate." Steve said as he pulled up into the school's parking lot. " have a nice day, kids." And as his children got out, Steve left and Blade and Kaitlyn saw other teenagers hanging out waiting for school to start. " Blade! Your still alive!" A voice said. Two boys rushed over to them. " we'll if isn't the two smart asses I call Jeff and Matt Hardy!" Blade laughed as he fist bumped with his fellow troublemakers. "Who's the babe you got with you?" Matt asked. " she's my sister, bro. She's off limits." Blade warned. Soon a girl with blonde and black hair walked up to Kaitlyn. " Hi, my name is Kaitlyn." The girl said. " My name is Kaitlyn too! Kaitlyn Austin." Kaitlyn said to the other Kaitlyn. " wow, two Kaitlyns. That's gonn be confusing.." Blade said. " my real name is Celeste." The blonde Kaitlyn said. " you can call me that." Black haired Kaitlyn nodded. " wanna go meet the other girls?" Celeste asked Kaitlyn. " sure" said Kaitlyn as she followed Celeste to a group of girls.  
" hey Celeste, who's the new girl?" Asked a girl with blonde hair with pink streaks in it.  
" Everyone, this is Kaitlyn Austin. She's new here." All the girls gasped in amazement. " STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN'S DAUGHTER?!" They asked her.  
" yep." Kaitlyn said shyly. " calm down girls." Celeste said. " my name is Natalya." Said the pink streaked blonde. " I'm Cameron." Said a black haired girl. " and I'm Noemi." Said another girl. " my name is Bailey Holly." Said a red head girl who had a Irish accent. There was one more girl with Bailey but she didn't say anything and she behind her friend, she had black hair with blue mixed in and had a blue flower in her hair and gothic makeup on and black clothing. " this girl hiding behind me is Akira Bryan." Bailey said. " she's super shy." Kaitlyn waved to Akira but she just hid behind Bailey. " So you have any brothers or sisters?" Natalya asked. " I have a older brother named Blade. He's over there with those two guys." Kaitlyn said. " why's his name "Blade?" " Cameron asked. " His real name is Toby but Daddy nicknamed him Blade because he used to like to play with razors as a kid." Kaitlyn said. " he's hot. Does he have a girlfriend?" Asked Celeste. " No. He's single." Soon the bell rang and all the students went inside the cafeteria for the Principals announcement.

" Ugh! Why the hell do we have to listen to this crap?" Asked a boy named Dolph Ziggler. " because its the first day of school, dumbass." Said another boy named Daniel Bryan. " shut up, goat boy." Ziggler snarled. " screw you, pretty boy." Daniel said. Soon the principal of WWE High, Vince McMahon came in with his son in law, Hunter Hearst Helmsley aka Triple H who was vice principal.

" Okay, quiet people...quiet down..." Vince said but all the kids kept talking.  
" I SAID QUIET YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Vince yelled angrily. Soon the whole cafeteria went dead quiet. " My name is and I am the principal of this school so that means if I catch any of you little bastards doing anything illegal in this school the consequences will be worse then your tiny brains can imagine!" Blade started to snicker and Vince heard him and looked at him. " you find that funny young man?" Vince asked him. " Come on, ...we not druggies or criminals..we are only children." Blade said as Jeff and Matt tries their damnedest not to bust out laughing. " That's why you have Ophelia, right?" Vince looked confused. " Ophelia who?" He asked. " Ophelia Ass." Blade said. " I'll feel my ass?" Vince said and the whole cafeteria roared in laughter. Matt was holding his ribs as he had a stitch in his side and Jeff was crying while the both of them laughed their asses off. Triple H turned his head so Vince wouldn't see him laughing. " what's your name, wise ass?" Vince asked in anger. " Toby "Blade" Austin. But you can call me Blade Austin if you want, !" Blade said. Jeff and Matt as well as the rest of the kids laughed at this. " ALL OF YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" Vince yelled and soon all the children where dead quiet again even Matt and Jeff Hardy. " So..your Stone Cold Steve Austin's kid, huh? " Blade smiled at the principal of WWE High School in confidence. " yes I am." He said. Vince suddenly smiled evilly. " so, , your the first person to earn himself detention after school and. Phone call home congratulations." Vince said. Blade rolled his eyes and then after finished his speech all the students when to check their class assignments.

Class 107

Toby "Blade" Austin

Kaitlyn Austin

AJ Lee

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Natalya

Akira Bryan

Heath Slater

Yuri Cooper

Kane

Class 207

Randy Orton

Brad Maddox

Daniel Bryan

John Cena

Cameron

Brodus Clay

Lita

Kaitlyn

Cassidy Cooper

Amy Viper

Class 678

Noemi

Layla

Brie Bella

Nikki Bella

Bailey Holly

Sheamus

Cody Rhodes

Damien Sandow

Jacob Cass

Dolph Ziggler

" Damn, I feel sorry for Class 207! They got that loser Brad Maddox!" Jeff said to his friends. " We are in the same class this year, dudes." Blade said. " looks like your sister is in our class." Matt said pointing at the list. " yeah. I know." Blade said. Meanwhile on the other side of the room the girls where looking at the lists.

" WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN A CLASS WITH THOSE BITCHY BELLA TWINS?!" said Noemi. " Man, I was hoping to be in a class with that sexy black hair chick who is over there by Natalya." Dolph Ziggler said. " you mean Kaitlyn Austin?" Asked Cody Rhodes. " yeah, she's hot." He said. " cool! Me and my brother are in the same class!" Kaitlyn chirped happily. " Nattie, look! Your in my class too!" Natalya smiles as she is beginning to like this girl. As the bell rang, everyone herded into the class rooms they are assigned.

Class one

Everyone chooses their seats. Blade and his friends sit in the back row and Kaitlyn and her new friends sit in the front row. Their math teacher Ms. Vickie Guerrero comes in. " Hello, class, My name is Vickie Guerrero. I am your math teacher." Said Vickie as she puts the math books down on her desk. Blade raises his hand. " Yes, young man?" Vickie asks. " Yes, Ms. Guerrero. I'm allergic to nerd math and also I have a severe case of I-don't-give-a-shit-itis." Blade said. Matt and Jeff are atwitter.  
" EXCUSE ME?!" Vickie was outraged by the boy's foul mouth. " Blade! Dad told you to behave this year, remember?" Kaitlyn said to her older brother. " yeah yeah...I remember." Blade said annoyed. " ..I'm sorry about Blade's dirty mouth...and his crappy attitude..please excuse him for he's not a fan of rules like our father was when he went here." Kaitlyn pleaded. Vickie calmed down and cleared her throat. " very well, ." Vickie passed out the math books and they got started.

Class two

Randy and Brodus and John Cena where in a group playing with cards, Brad Maddox sat alone at his desk, Lita,Celeste and Amy talked about their vacations, Cassidy Cooper looked like she wanted to bite someone and Daniel Bryan and Cameron talked about the way the school looked like crap compared to the middle school they went to. Mrs. Stephanie McMahon, their English teacher, walked in and put her suitcase on the desk. " good morning, everyone. My name is mrs. McMahon. But you can call me Miss Stephanie or Steph if you want." She said. Brad Maddox raised His hand. " yes, young man?" Brad pointed to John, Brodus and Randy. " Miss Stephanie, these guys over there where gambling on school property and said that's illegal!" Brad said. Stephanie sighed. Another Shane. She thought. John, Brodus and Randy looked at Brad as if to say " your dead." Stephanie walked to the boys and held out her hand. " cards please, boys?" She asked sweetly. John gave her the cards and gave her a smile. " thank you, you three are so kind." Stephanie said.

Class three

The Bella twins where looking in their compacts fixing their hair and makeup as the other girls looked angrily at them. Sheamus was talking to his girlfriend Bailey, Jacob Cass was checking out Layla, Dolph and Cody where talking about summer vacation and Damien Sandow was reading a dictionary sized book at his desk. Their teacher Mr. Lawler ( I'm a Jerry "The King" Lawler fan, yay, King!)had yet entered the classroom. " I wonder where our teacher is?" Asked a tired looking Nikki Bella.  
" I hope He is not locked in a janitors closet...there are some pretty mean kids here..like that kid who made Mr. McMahon look like a total ass in front of the whole school, what's his name?" Asked Cody Rhodes. " I think his name was Blade Austin?" said Dolph Ziggler. "He is cute~ I love bad boys!" Said Brie Bella. " isn't that fella Stone Cold Steve Austin's son?" Asked Sheamus. " yeah, my dad know Stone Cold." Said Cody. Cody's father was WWE legend Dusty Rhodes. " wow, he is from a wrestling family!" Said Noemi. " oh, pish posh! So what if that slack-jawed hooligan is from a family who is wrestling royalty. He obviously never been taught any manners on how to be a gentlemen!" sneered Damien Sandow. " Shut up, Damien, you sound so much better when no one can hear you." Nikki Bella snapped. Soon Mr. Lawler  
came in carrying the history books the class needed for the year. " Hello, everyone, my name is Mr. Lawler and I am your history teacher." Said Jerry. And the class began.

12:00pm ( Lunchtime)

Natalya, Kaitlyn Austin,Amy Viper, Cameron, Noemi, Lita, and Bailey Holly all sat at a circle shaped table and talked about classes.

" So,Kaitlyn, Have you met any of the other WWE High girls yet?" asked Natalya as she ate an apple. " not really, but I love to meet them." Kaitlyn said. " you see that girl over there skipping towards the lunch table at the right? Her name is AJ Lee. She will be nice as long as you are but make her mad and you will live to regret it." Said Amy.  
" You see those two girls with black hair and black clothes? Their names are Yuri and Cassidy Cooper and they hate everyone who is not dark and evil like they are...they are The Undertaker and Kane's sisters from adoption. Yuri is Ukrainian and Cassidy is Japanese." Nattie said. " and finally.. We have Layla and The Bella twins, Nikki and Brie are the mean girls and think they rule the school so it's best you stick with us, got it? And Layla is ok as long as you don't steal her "spotlight" or she will eat you alive." Kaitlyn took mental notes in her head: don't make AJ mad, Steer clear of Nikki and Brie,Don't steal Layla's spotlight and Stay away from Yuri and Cassidy Cooper. Got it.  
" Hey does anyone have the English notes from today's class... talks too fast and I can't write at the speed of light." asked Lita. " Here,Lita, you can copy mine." said Amy Viper as she handed Lita a black and white checkered notebook.  
Soon Akira Bryan and Celeste joined the group. " Hi, Celeste, Hi Akira." Kaitlyn said cheerfully. " Hey, Kaitlyn." Celeste greeted back but Akira just looked down at her tray and said nothing as her face turned red with embarrassment. "Akira is very painfully shy.. She is scared straight of Yuri and Cassidy." Bailey said. " one time in middle school, Yuri and Cassidy told her that they where witches and that they put a curse on her and after graduation Akira was never the same even after Yuri and her sister told that they lied." Suddenly there was a loud CRASH! Everyone stopped and looked at Akira. Her face was white as a sheet and her fists was curled and tears where rolling down her face. "SHUT UP! YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Akira screamed in anger. "BAILEY, YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU START TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT THAT!" and Akira started to run off to the most quietest place in the whole school: The Hall of Fame Library. Yuri and Cassidy start laughing evilly and they go back to working on their writing assignments for English. " Ugh, I'll go talk to her..." Amy said. " Maybe I can talk to her?" said Kaitlyn. " okay, New Girl, take your best shot." Amy said. Kaitlyn went after Akira and went into the glossy gleaming library and saw Akira at a empty desk crying softly. " Akira?" Kaitlyn asked soothingly. " Are you ok?" Akira looked up with a tear stained face and red eyes. " What do you want?!" Akira sniffed. " Look, I know what Yuri and Cassidy did to you was mean but you got to stop living in the past and plan a brand new future." Kaitlyn said. Akira blinked at her. "I know you can do it." Kaitlyn said.


End file.
